mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rika/@comment-28933796-20170201203255/@comment-4397105-20170205231537
There's only a very minor difference in how people handle schizophrenics, mainly extra caution or fear, not for schizophrenic but for the handler's own safety. Any wrong move on the handler's part can result in the harm of the handler or others. The first priority for everyone, who has to deal with mentally ill people and not, should always be their own personal safety. The second priority should be the surrounding people. The mentally ill person/patient is always (fortunately and unfortunately) last. People outside of the medical don't understand this, and usually go in the reverse order. They're not going to be of any help when they're the ones injured/out of commission; V is a perfect example of this. You seem to be forgetting that V did take Rika the hospital. He's the one who introduced her to a therapist and scheduled her therapy sessions. Rika quit and refused to continue therapy after 3 weeks, which is also not long enough to have her placed on medication; there are multiple other things that need to be tried before medications are used. V encouraged her to continue her therapy, but he can't force her to continue or to take medication. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't force it to drink. And until Rika was labeled mentally incompetent, which doesn't happen until the end of secret 2, he can't force her to do anything and by then it was already too late for V. There's also the fact that he's not her legal guardian (she was already a legal adult) or next of kin even though they were briefly engaged. The only thing V could do was be there to support her and attempt to steer her off the wrong path, which is not always successful, but he did what he could. In regards to Saeyoung, again Saeyoung wouldn't have believed V about everything Rika had done until everything blew up. There's also the part that Rika told both V and Saeyoung that Saeran had been taken from his mother and sent to a safe place; this is before V even became aware of Rika's illnesses and the creation of Mint Eye. Although Saeran was entrusted to both V and Rika, Rika was mainly the one incharge of Saeran's welfare as she was the one most often in Korea (V had his photography trips). So Saeran has been in Mint Eye for roughly 5-6 years (he was kidnapped shortly after Saeyoung left for the agency at 15), and V only learned about Saeran's condition sometime after Rika's faked death (less 1.5 years) when he infiltrated Mint Eye; he hadn't even been aware that the first hacker during the 2nd party had been Saeran. Yes, V should have told Saeyoung what had happened to Saeran the moment he found out, but until secret 2, Saeyoung still had unshakeable faith in Rika. Do you really think he would have believed what Rika had told him was all a lie? It may have been his emotions, but Saeyoung should have started questioning about Rika the moment he lost trust in V, but he never did. Like every other member, he was stuck in the mindset of "Rika can do no wrong". And V can't be the only one to be blamed for this either, Saeyoung is just as much at fault for not questioning anything and for accepting everything Rika and V said to be true. You can hate people who hide things all you like, but you have to understand V's character type. It has even been stated by Jumin that V is the kind of person who is easily depressed by others opinions, and to shoulder all the faults and blames that should belong to others. Meaning, V would literally believe he is the source of all problems even when he's not and that he must take responsibility for everything that went wrong without involving, troubling, or endangering others.